charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins are seven of the most vile sins of humanity that a person can commit, condensed into sin balls by the Source of All Evil. The sins are spread by demonic infectors, former humans who were turned into demons after being consumed by sin, who seek to place them in paragons of good. The sin balls magnify a particular sin, and gradually consume an infected person until the infected self-destructs. The sin balls can be removed from infected people either by vanquishing the infector or by the infector himself. A third option is for the infected to perform an act of selflessness. However, Pride can only be removed by the two former methods, as it is impossible to be truly selfless in a prideful state. History Lukas In 2001, the demonic infector Lukas infected the Charmed Ones and Leo with the sins after they interfered with his plan to obtain innocent souls. Prue was infected with Pride, as she often believed herself to be undefeatable and able to vanquish any demon and save every innocent. Piper was infected with Gluttony, as she had recently been pampering Leo to prove she was a good wife. Phoebe was infected with Lust, as she and Cole had been very sexually active recently. Meanwhile, Leo was infected with Sloth. Phoebe overcame her sin by saving Piper's life, Leo overcame his by rushing to heal Piper after seeing her hurt and Piper overcame hers by telling him Phoebe needed him more. Prue was the only one who was not able to overcome her sin on her own, as those infected with Pride could never be truly selfless. Phoebe under a Spell In an attempt to sway the Magical Community to the side of Billie and Christy, the demon Dumain used the history of the Charmed Ones against them by using Billie's Book of Shadows. Knowing that Phoebe had been infected with Lust before, he once again infected her with the sin. The lust then caused Phoebe to ignore a Nymph crying out for help to make out with Coop instead. She later regained her senses, but the damage was already done. The Seven Sins Pride Pride is the excessive belief in onself. Victims of this sin are overcome with unreasonable confidence and believe themselves capable of anything. Prue Halliwell was infected with this sin, causing her to become arrogant and reckless. This is the one sin that cannot be defeated by a selfless act, as all goods deeds performed add to the own glory of the infected rather than to the greater good. Prue eventually became so prideful that she willingy jumped into a bottomless pit to achieve victory and risk eternal suffering. Envy Envy is the desire to have what others have. Victims of this sin become increasily jealous and envious of others and their possessions. Pastor Tremble was infected with this sin, which drove him to commit a violent robbery on a car dealership until he was stopped by Prue and arrested by the police. Gluttony Gluttony is the desire to overindulge oneself and others. Victims of this sin are driven to cater themselves and loved ones to every whim. Piper Halliwell was infected with this sin, which compelled her to buy everything she wanted and pamper herself and her husband Leo with food, drinks and presents. Lust Lust is a craving for pleasures of the body. Victims of this sin are overcome with sexual desire. Phoebe Halliwell was infected with this sin, which drove her to seduce her brother-in-law Leo and a police officer she met on a crime scene. She also mentioned having premonitions for guilty pleasure. When Phoebe was infected again five years later, her desire for Coop caused her to ignore everything that happened around her. Anger Anger is to experience uncontrollable fury or rage. Victims of this sin become increasingly angry and frustrated at their own failures and unjustice done to them to the point where they are in physical pain. Officer Dean was infected with this sin after being caught engaging in sexual contact with Phoebe on a crime scene. He grew increasingly aggressive and later attacked Piper and Phoebe at the manor. Greed Greed is the craving for material wealth and gain. Victims of this sin desire to obtain wealth and material possessions. Robert Pike was infected with this sin and craved more, to the point where he ran into the street with total disregard for his safety and was hit by a truck. Sloth Sloth is the avoidance of work. Victims of this sin will avoid work and effort by any means necessary and no longer care about their responsibilities. Leo Wyatt was infected with this sin and became increasingly lazy, lounging and watching TV the entire day and taking a nap instead of asking the Elders for help. Book of Shadows starts.]] ends.]] The Seven Deadly Sins :Demonic Infectors keep Crystal Boxes :that contain balls of each of the Seven :Deadly Sins, bottled at The Source and :by The Source. These Demons, who were :once human and consumed by Sin in Life, :use Sin balls to corrupt paragons of Good. :Infectors target a victim's predisposition :to Sin and magnify it with a Sin ball, :leading to the victim's Self-destruction :within hours. The Sin balls can only be :disempowered by destroying the Infector. Identifying the Seven Deadly Sins :P'ride ::an excessive Belief in Oneself :'E'nvy ::the Desire for what Others have :'G'luttony ::the Desire to Overly Indulge :'L'ust ::a craving for pleasures of the body :'A'nger ::uncontrollable fury :'G'reed ::a Craving for Material Wealth or Gain :'S'''loth ::the Avoidance of Work Billie Jenkins's Book of Shadows 's Book.]] was used to attack Phoebe.]] Seven Deadly Sins :An ancient box containing the :glowing essence of The Seven Deadly :Sins. :It was owned by the wicked :demon, Lukas, an expert in :bringing out the sins of :others to the point where their :own desires destroyed them. :Using his power to control :these "sin balls", Lukas :was able to infect his :victims with one of the :seven deadly sins : '''GREED, PRIDE, ENVY, ANGER, :GLUTTONY, LUST & SLOTH :Once infected, the desire to :act one's sin overruled :all moral impulses until ::death's release. Gallery 3x18-023-phoebe.jpg|Phoebe with the box of sins. PrueCrystalBox.jpg|Prue holding the box. Lukas'Telekinesis.jpg|Lukas throwing the sins. Infected.jpg|Prue, Piper and Leo infected Lukas-infecting-dean.jpg|Officer Dean infected Charmed318 392.jpg|Prue infected with pride. Charmed318_373.jpg|Pastor Tremble infected with envy. Charmed318 242.jpg|Piper infected with gluttony. Charmed318 216.jpg|Phoebe infected with lust. Charmed318 462.jpg|Officer Dean infected with anger. Charmed318_022.jpg|Robert Pike infected with greed. Charmed318 307.jpg|Leo infected with sloth. Notes and Trivia * The Seven Deadly Sins were first mentioned in "Feats of Clay". * It is stated by both Lukas and Piper that Pride is the one sin no one can beat. This is because it is impossible to be selfless in a prideful state. All the "good" Prue did was actually for her glory and not for the greater good. * In the right order, the Sin Balls are: Pride (purple), Envy (green), Gluttony (orange), Lust (pink), Anger (red), Greed (yellow) and Sloth (blue). * The powers of magical witches don't work properly when they are infected with sin balls, as their powers are tied to their emotions. External links * Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Artifacts